zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Dante jest główną antagonistką w anime Fullmetal Alchemist z 2003 roku. Jest prawdziwą przywódczynią homunculusów, która planuje przedłużyć swoje życie na zawsze dzięki Kamieniom Filozoficznym. Planuje również być obrończynią ludzkości jako bogini, uniemożliwiając samolubnym ludziom korzystanie z Kamienia Filozoficznego do własnych egoistycznych działań, ignorując fakt, że ona sama jest człowiekiem i nie jest naprawdę nieśmiertelna z powodu jej wielokrotnie rozkładającego się ciała, przeskakując między kolejnymi ciałami, które przejmowała. Biografia Dante po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako była nauczycielka alchemii Izumi Curtis, która z kolei uczyła Edwarda i Alphonse'a Elrica. Niedługo po spotkaniu z braćmi Elric Dante sfałszował sfałszowała swoją śmierć z rąk Greeda, który z kolei został zabity przez Eda, chociaż dla widza jest oczywiste, że jej ciało było martwe, zanim Greed przybył. Znacznie później w serii ujawniono, że Dante przeniosła swoją duszę do ciała swojej studentki Lyry, przedłużając w ten sposób swoje życie. Dante ma właściwie około 400 lat i jest w stanie uciec przed śmiercią, nieustannie przenosząc swoją duszę do nowych, młodszych ciał za pomocą Kamienia Filozoficznego. Prawie 400 lat temu była kochanką Hohenheima i razem żyli przez wieki, stosując tę technikę. Mieli nawet syna; zmarł jednak w wyniku zatrucia rtęcią w młodym wieku. Próba przeniesienia go przez Hohenheima z powrotem do życia doprowadziła do powstania Envy'ego. Pierwszy Kamień Filozoficzny, który wykonali Dante i Hohenheim, wykorzystał potępionych jako czarownice, a umierających na zarazę jako wymaganą ludzką ofiarę. Podczas przeprowadzania tej transmutacji Hohenheim został prawie zabity; Dante uratowała go, instynktownie przywiązując swoją duszę do ciała innego mężczyzny; w ten sposób para odkryła „wieczne” życie. Oprócz tego pierwszego kamienia, Dante i Hohenheim byli odpowiedzialni za zniszczenie co najmniej dwóch starożytnych miast: jednego położonego w miejscu, w którym obecnie znajduje się dzisiejsza stolicy Amestris, Central City, oraz „legendarnego zaginionego miasta na wschodzie” (w rzeczywistości rodzinnego miasta Hohenheima), o którym mówi się, że tajemniczo zniknęło z dnia na dzień. Mieszkańcy miast zostali wykorzystani jako składniki do Kamienia, a budynki zostały zrównane z ziemią za pomocą alchemii. Jednak jakiś czas przed początkiem anime Hohenheim opuścił Dante, ostatecznie spotykając Trishę Elric dwadzieścia lat wcześniej i zakochując się w niej. Wyjeżdżając, aby samotnie sobie poradzić, Dante posunęła się do użycia homunculusów na własną korzyść. Szukała ich od momentu ich powstania (gdy alchemik próbuje przywrócić martwego człowieka do życia) i karmiła je czerwonymi kamieniami, wzmacniając je. Przekonuje homunculusy, że będzie im lepiej jako prawdziwi ludzie, i sprawia, że wierzą, iż może przekształcić ich w prawdziwych ludzi dzięki mocy Kamienia Filozoficznego. Dlatego homunculusy stają się jej sługami, pomagając jej w tworzeniu Kamienia. W rzeczywistości chce tylko kamienia dla siebie, aby dalej oszukiwać śmierć. Wydaje się, że tylko Pride i Envy zdają sobie z tego sprawę. Ten pierwszy służy Dante w zamian za władzę i uwielbienie, podczas gdy ten drugi chce po prostu zabić jak najwięcej ludzi. Niezdolna do stworzenia Kamienia Filozoficznego, Dante próbuje zmanipulować innych alchemików, aby zrobili to dla niej nieświadomie. Uważa jednak, że tylko ktoś, kto nie miałby nic do stracenia, posunąłby się tak daleko, aby poświęcić wiele ludzkich dusz wymaganych do stworzenia Kamienia Filozoficznego. W ten sposób używa homunculusów (zwłaszcza Führera Kinga Bradleya, który jest potajemnie Pridem), aby toczyć nieustającą wojnę, mając nadzieję na zmotywowanie zdesperowanego alchemika do stworzenia Kamienia Filozoficznego, którego homunculusy ukradłyby za nią. W tym celu organizuje rzeź w Ishvarze i Lior, a później, aby zatrzeć ślady, nakazuje Pridowi zaatakować Drachmę, kraj na północy. W drugiej kampanii planuje wykorzystać chaos na froncie jako przykrywkę dla planowanych zabójstw Roya Mustanga i jego podwładnych przez Envy'ego, choć on sanm porzuca swoją misję po usłyszeniu, że Hohenheim się ujawnił i nie chciał jej pomóc, dopóki nie przypomniał on sobie, że bracia Elricowie mieli kamień, dając Envy'emu przyjemność zabicia Eda (jego zastępcy) i zdobycia Ala (kamień). Jednak nieśmiertelność Dante okazuje się kłamstwem, co ujawnił Hohenheim, gdy po tak długim czasie się z nią skonfrontował. Jej ciało dosłownie gnije, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy przenosiła swoją duszę, pozostawiała kawałek duszy w swoim poprzednim ciele, a z czasem jej dusza została zmniejszona o tyle, że nie mogła utrzymać swojej ludzkiej postaci, więc Dante planowała przenieść jej duszę do ciała Rose, używając Kamienia Filozoficznego, który był w ciele Ala. W ten sposób miała nadzieję przejąć kontrolę nad Edem, wierząc, że uczucia Rose do niego pozwolą, by zastąpił Hohenheima jako swojego kochanka. Ale po tym, jak Ed odmówił jej pomocy, Dante wysłała go na krótką chwilę. Kiedy Ed wrócił i został zabity przez Envy'ego, Al poświęcił się, by ożywić swojego brata, niszcząc Kamień Filozoficzny, podczas gdy śmierć Eda udaje się wstrząsnąć Rose z transu, który Dante na nią nałożyła wcześniej, ku jej wielkiemu przerażeniu. Gdy ucieka do windy, by znaleźć Prida, który pomoże jej się zemścić, Dante zostaje ironicznie pochłonięta przez Gluttony'ego, którego wcześniej doprowadziła do szaleństwa i bezmyślności. Osobowość Dante jest przedstawiona jako postać z kompleksem boga, egomaniaczka i wielka mizantropka: patrzy na ludzkość z góry i wierzy, że nie jest godna, aby odkryć tajemnice alchemii i Kamienia Filozoficznego. Gdy Edward powiedział jej, że jest człowiekiem, tak jak wszyscy inni, mówi tylko „już nie”. Ma silne poczucie samozachowawczości i chce, aby kamień podtrzymywał jej życie na zawsze, wierząc, że dusze zmarłych były „tego warte”. Stwierdza także hipokryzje w równowartej wymianie, twierdząc, że ci, którzy pracują ciężej niż inni, nigdy niczego z tego nie zyskują. Pomimo lojalności swoich tworów (z wyjątkiem Greeda), nie ma żadnych skrupułów, aby ukarać ich, jeśli zwrócą się przeciwko niej, co też zrobiła, gdy otworzyła bramę, by wyrwać prawą rękę i lewą nogę Wratha, a także nakazała schwytanie Lust. Nawet sam Envy (który opiera się na jej zmarłym synu) nie był z tego zwolniony, ponieważ nie podjął żadnych działań przeciwko niej za „śmierć” Hohenheima, doskonale znając władzę nad nim - nie okazywała też smutku ani wspomnień, kiedy straciła transmutację Alphonse'a, pokazując, że był niczym więcej jak „pionkiem”. Mówiąc o emocjach, jest podstępnie spokojna, stoicka, cierpliwa, opanowana i pozbawiona emocji; nie jest osobą, która traci panowanie nad sobą, nie podnosi głosu, nie okazuje wściekłości, niepokoju lub zaskoczenia, nawet gdy Envy nakrzyczał na nią w sprawie Hohenheima. Może się jednak czasem denerwować z frustracji, ale nie dochodzi u niej do psychicznego napadu złości. Jest to szczególnie prawdziwe w przypadku jej porażki, ponieważ Alphonse poświęcił się, aby uratować życie Eda, i kiedy próbowała uciec windą. Jest bardzo zwodniczą i przebiegłą osobą, oszukującą swoich sługusów (z wyjątkiem Envy'ego i Pride'a), aby uwierzyli, że może uczynić ich ludźmi, w rzeczywistości chcąc kamienia na własność, by dalej oszukiwać śmierć, a gdy spotkała się z Hohenheimem, użyła Sloth jako dywersję (ponieważ przypominała mu jego zmarłą żonę), a następnie wykorzystała dziecko Rose do otwarcia „Bramy”, aby go na zawsze wygnać. Mimo wszystkich swoich ohydnych uczynków wykazuje lekką pozytywną stronę, jeśli chodzi o jej związek z Izumi i jej chwile z Hohenheimem. Umiejętności Osobowość i motywacja Dante są bardzo enigmatyczne, ale tym bardziej złośliwe. Jest okrutna, manipulacyjna, arogancka, narcystyczna, zdecydowana, przebiegła i mściwa. Przez długie lata swojej pasożytniczej duszy, przenoszącej się z ciała na ciało, jej osobowość najwyraźniej uległa znacznej zmianie: gdy Hohenheim umierał po stworzeniu Kamienia Filozoficznego, rzuciła się, by go uratować, ale teraz mało dba o życie innych, poświęcając tych, którzy umierają, aby zachować swoje życie, by byli „niezbędnymi męczennikami”. Odtąd Dante rozwijała kompleks boga, a także wykazywała mizantropijny i egoistyczny pogląd na świat, wierząc, że większość ludzi jest „samolubnymi, nieświadomymi stworzeniami”, niegodnymi wiedzy o alchemii i Kamieniu Filozoficznym (wykazując duży stopień hipokryzji). W związku z tym nie ma skrupułów, jeśli chodzi o rozpoczynanie wojen lub odbieranie niezliczonych żyć, ponieważ jest przekonana, że ostatecznie chroni ludzkość przed samą sobą. Ponieważ na tym wszystkim zależy Dante, globalna polityka, wojny i ludzkie życie nic dla niej nie znaczą, ponieważ kontroluje Amestris poprzez swojego homunculusa Pride'a i używa całego kraju jako narzędzia do zdobycia Kamienia. Podobnie jak Hohenheim, Ed i Izumi (a później Al), może transmutować bez kręgu, wykonując złożone transmutacje poprzez klaskanie w dłonie. Posiada także inne umiejętności, które wykraczają poza normalną alchemię: jest w stanie przywołać Bramę za pomocą niemowląt (których dusze są silniej związane z Bramą niż dorosłych), przekształcić Gluttony'ego z dziecięcego głupca w wygłodniałego potwora i podzielić umysł, duszę i ciało Hohenheima przed wysłaniem go do Bramy. Dante jest również jedyną znaną osobą, która podjęła próbę ludzkiej transmutacji, aby stworzyć homunculusa (Greeda, Pride'a i najprawdopodobniej Gluttony'ego), bez żadnych konsekwencji (najwyraźniej). Używa symbolu uskrzydlonego węża przymocowanego do krzyża (zwanego flamelem), który zostaje przekazany Izumi, a następnie braciom Elric. Znamienne jest to, że symbol jest przeciwieństwem Uroborosa noszonym przez homunculusy. Reprezentuje utrwalenie zasady niestabilności w alchemii, w przeciwieństwie do niekończącego się cyklu reprezentowanego przez Uroborosa. W przypadku Dante symbol prawdopodobnie reprezentuje jej przekonanie, że jest nieśmiertelna i pokonała cykl narodzin i śmierci reprezentowany przez Uroborosa. W rzeczywistości jest to symbol związany z XV-wiecznym alchemikiem Nicholasem Flamlem, który twierdził, że stworzył Kamień Filozoficzny i wykorzystał go do osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności (jeden z dwóch głównych celów alchemii, wraz z tworzeniem złota z ołowiu). Ciekawostki * Starsza kobieta niemal identyczna jak Dante (w swojej starszej postaci) pojawia się w 58 odcinku Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. * Prawdopodobnym jest, że wiedza i umiejętności Dante w dziedzinie alchemii znacznie przewyższały wiedzę innych osób w serii, z możliwym wyjątkiem w postaci Hohenheima - i nawet wtedy różne kierunki ich badań nad alchemią dały im nierówną równość (co oznacza, że chociaż Hohenheim jest bardziej wykwalifikowany niż Dante, to dziedziny alchemii, które studiowała - Homunculusy i Brama - pozwoliły jej zdobyć jedną na niego). * Sugeruje się, że jej osobisty grzech (obżarstwo) spowodował jej upadek, a powodem tego była nienasycona żądza władzy dzięki Kamieniowi Filozoficznemu. Pospiesznie rozebrała sposób myślenia Gluttony'ego (zmieniając go w potworność, którą się staje), która ostatecznie się na niej odbiła, kiedy ją zjadł. * Prawdziwy wygląd Dante widać tylko w retrospekcjach, ponieważ zarówno starsza kobieta, jak i Lyra są po prostu ofiarami, których ciała miała w posiadaniu. * Według Dante skakała z jednego ciała na drugie mniej niż dziesięć razy w ciągu ponad 400 lat. Galeria Plik:DanteandHohenheim.jpg|Dante w swojej oryginalnej formie 400 lat temu Plik:Dantefma.png|Dante w ciele Lyry Plik:Dante FMA 2009.png|Cameo Dante w Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Plik:Dante and Envy.png|Dante i Envy Plik:V4nud5.jpg|Dante zanim została pochłonięta przez bezmyślnego Gluttony'ego Plik:DanteA.jpg en:Dante (FMA 2003) Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Pasożyty Kategoria:Czarne wdowy Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Kochankowie bohatera Kategoria:Złodzieje miłości Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Niemoralny wpływ Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Bez akcji Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Ciemiężcy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Neutralni